The Lost Jedi
by Inchsneet
Summary: Infiltrating Starkiller Base as a Jedi proved to be an easy task...there was only one thing standing in her way - Kylo Ren. Isla knew he suspected her of not belonging, of not being who she said she was. She worried that he could sense her true intentions...almost in the way that she could sense his. Every time he came near her she felt something...familiar about him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on, come on, come on!" My foot tapped hurriedly against the floor as I stared at the flashing red light on the monitor, blinking again and again. As soon as it turned green I could get out of here, and hopefully no one I pass will notice the sheen of sweat covering my face. There couldn't be much time left before someone realized I was in here. One glance from a passing official or soldier at who I was talking to would have me pulverized before I could blink. I'd studied the guard rotation well enough, so the chance of one walking in was slim – but anything could happen.

The icon next to the message turned green. I blew out a breath and leaned back in the chair, eyes closed for a brief moment. It worked.

I took a risk in sending that message, after all, all it would take is one technician checking the destination of where that message was being sent. I was almost one hundred percent sure that the people here would not take kindly to finding out that there was a resistance spy in their midst.

The important thing was that the information had been sent across. As far as I could tell my job was done, now all I had to worry about was not being found out in the days before they arrived. It shouldn't be too hard, I'd been here almost two months without anyone suspecting a thing…well, _almost_.

I heard the gentle _whoosh_ of the door opening and jolted upright just as the door to the communications room slid open. I hurried to shut off the monitor before whoever it was saw it. I was sure nothing had ever looked more suspicious. I would just have to hope whoever it was would be senseless enough not to think anything of it.

I turned to see General Hux walk in - scratch that, _strutted in_ would seem more appropriate.

_Looks like I'm in the clear. _

"Isla, I am surprised to see you in here, I thought you were taking rounds today." He exclaimed, his face lighting up as though he had found out an enemy ship had been destroyed. Fortunately for my sake, it sounded less like suspicion and more like vague interest.

"Oh, I was supposed to meet Matt in here to discuss the state of our communications system but...looks like he's a no-show." I lied, already knowing that he would take the bait. He always did.

"Ah of course, well, I'll let you go about your business then." It was a wonder how this man had managed to become the general.

"Yes, thank you General, and might I add that your hair is looking particularly dashing today, not overly-greased at all." I gave him a coy smile as I left the room, looking back to see him smirking to himself. A little flattery never hurt, especially when they have absolutely zero awareness of sarcasm.

I walked out into the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that it was empty, most all of the troopers likely down in the training hall. _Damn. _I completely forgot that I was supposed to be doing rounds on training today and instructing the new recruits. _This is not going to look good._

I hurried down to the training hall as fast as I could without looking too suspicious, though the clunking of my boots on the metal wasn't any help.

I reached the entrance at the end of the hall, _locked_. _Wonderful, now my entrance will be doubly obvious._ I quickly inserted my keycard, the doors sliding open without a sound. _Damn, the technology in this place must have cost a fortune. I guess that's what happens when you murder and pillage across the galaxy._

I stepped through to the sounds of guns being fired and armour sizzling, the grunts and yells echoing throughout the cavernous chamber. I was lucky there was such commotion, hopefully I could simply get to work without anyone noticing. I could only pray that the Supreme Leader – Kylo Ren – was otherwise occupied and not keeping an eye on training today. If anyone was going to suspect me of being a spy…it was him.

In my months of being here, not one person had suspected me of being anything other than a faithful servant to the First Order, except for him. I could feel it every time I saw him…every time he saw me. Seeing how quickly he goes through staff – literally, I swear that lightsaber of his has killed more of his own troops than his enemies – it was a wonder to me how I was still here and not impaled.

I managed to get halfway across the room before I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. A passing soldier, armour dented and scorched from a day's training.

"Supreme Leader Ren would like a word, ma'am." It looked like my luck had run out. _As if he didn't already have enough reason to suspect me, this'll really tip him over the edge._

I nodded and looked over to where he stood, gazing out across the railing at his little army - the infamous Kylo Ren, champion of the First Order and a tyrant across the galaxy. And convinced that I didn't belong, that I was a spy working against them. The worst part is that he wasn't wrong, and with his influence could have me executed before I could blink.

My heart throbbed in my chest, a new layer of sweat forming on my forehead. He'd never asked to speak with me alone, if ever. This situation did not bode well for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I took a moment to collect myself, pushing aside the fear that ran through me. I had to come up with some sort of diversion, something that would postpone this conversation, at least until the Resistance Fleet arrived to save my ass.

As I began walking towards the stairs on the other side of the room, I felt around in my pocket for the smoke bombs I had tucked away. I had no idea that there would be a time when I had to make a quick getaway or cause a diversion, they were more of a comfort…among other things.

As I made my way along the wall parallel to the stairs, I sidled up to the wall and without stopping, placed the bomb on the wall, the device sticking to the wall easily.

It wouldn't harm anyone, it would simply cause a distraction large enough to draw Ren's attention, allowing me an opportunity to slip away.

I ascended the stairs as slow as humanly possible, further delaying confronting him. I couldn't pinpoint exactly why he made me so uneasy, there was almost something that I felt in him that felt…familiar. I was probably wrong, it had been years since I had trained as a Jedi, my senses were most likely muddled and all over the place.

I banished the thought as I reached the landing, directly across from Kylo Ren.

"Supreme Leader," I addressed him in what I hoped was my most detached, professional voice, "You asked to speak with me."  
He turned and approached me, stopping only centimeters from myself. Up close he was far more intimidating than a quick passing in the hallway. He towered above me, lowering his face to look at me. I felt queasy at this, being quite tall myself, I wasn't used to having to look up at others. It made me feel small, _weak. _But more than anything I got that feeling again, the feeling that I _knew_ this man, not just as Kylo Ren, but as someone else.

His hand brushed close to my leg, and my heartbeat sped up in fear. I stood shock still for fear of him discovering the lightsaber attached to my leg, hidden beneath the hem of my uniform. It would be bad enough him finding out that I was a spy, but him finding out I was a Jedi was something else entirely.

Before he could speak however, I stretched my fingers behind my back, feeling the force between myself and the bomb, and squeezed.

A bang echoed through the chamber, smoke rising from right underneath us. The detonation shook the floor we stood on, breaking the intensity of…whatever that was between us.

Kylo whirled around in the direction of the noise, going to the edge of the mezzanine to inspect. He looked back at me over his shoulder before storming down the stairs, no doubt preparing to shove his lightsaber through the nearest soldier he could find.

I blew out a breath and hurried away, exiting through one of the side doors and into the quiet hall.

_That was too close._ I thought, quickening my stride as I tried to get as far from the hall as possible before anyone suspected. It wouldn't be long before the Resistance Fleet arrived to get me out of here, all I had to do until then was avoid him entirely.

I halted my footsteps as I rounded the corner, almost slamming into General Hux. I stepped backwards immediately, inclining my head. It hurt me to do so, to bow to a man as slimy and vile as this.

He put a hand on my shoulder and my stomach churned.

"Isla! Do watch where you're going, why are you in such a hurry?" He said.

"Uh…there was an incident during training. I'm just…going to get someone to assess the damage." I had heard that it was far easier to lie when there was an element of truth to what you're saying, though I doubted this man wouldn't believe anything I told him.

"Ah, it was probably Ren having another one of his temper tantrums." He scowled, and I laughed half-heartedly, causing a smile to tug at his mouth. It took all my willpower not to wince.

"Yes, of course. Well, I'll get going then." Without another word I hurried past him. I blew out a breath, glad to know that there were still people who would believe anything I told them here. Though after that hand on my shoulder I would have to scrub off in the shower until my skin was pink and raw, and probably burn this uniform too.

I was relieved when I finally reached my chambers, hastily entering the room and locking the door behind me. Only then did I push aside the cloth of my uniform concealing my thighs and touch the hilt of my lightsaber, making sure that it couldn't be seen.

I exhaled when I was sure that there was no way Kylo saw it, then collapsed onto my bed.

This entire day was filled with far too many close calls for my liking, but at least I could rest easy knowing that soon it would all be over.

Though there was still one question circulating in my mind – what was it about Kylo Ren that made me feel…whatever it was that I felt? I couldn't describe what it was exactly, but when he came close to me it felt familiar, like we'd…been there before.

I knew I was delusional, it had been so many years since I'd even seen another force sensitive person. My senses must have been all over the place.

Still, I went to bed that night with unsettling dreams – of Stormtroopers and rebels, Sith and Jedi…and an island in a camp on a cliff, standing with a boy…


End file.
